wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alex Keller
Alex 'Al' Keller is one of the people who first worked with The Wiggles in 1996. He's not only a sound engineer but also a musician by playing the bass guitar, acoustic guitar, cello and steel drum. He married Sonja Keller and they have a daughter named Jessica who can be seen in Pumpkin Face, Go Santa Go! and Rock & Roll Preschool. He also has a son named Jonas from his previous marriage. Song Engineered Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas #Have a Very Merry Christmas #Wiggly Wiggly Christmas #Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer #Go Santa Go #Ding Dong Merrily on High #Christmas Star #Unto Us, This Holy Night #Felice Navidad #Jingle Bells #Christmas Picnic #Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus #Henry's Christmas Dance #It's a Christmas Party, On The Goodship Feathersword #Away in a Manger #Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree #Reindeer Express #Silent Night Wiggly Safari #The Crocodile Hunter #Australia Zoo #Do the Owl #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want a Cracker #Old Man Emu #Swim With Me #Feeding Time #Dingo Tango #Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) #Kookaburra Choir #We're the Crocodile Band #Koala La La #You Might Like a Pet #Dorothy Queen of the Roses #Butterflies Flit #The Wiggly Owl Medley Racing to the Rainbow #The Chicken Song #Bump-A-Deedle #Music Box Dancer #Shakin' Like a Leafy Tree #Teddy Bears' Big Day Out #Rainbow Of Colors #Blow Up Your Balloon (Huff and Huff and Puff) #The Chew Chew Song #The Princess of the Sea #Polly Put The Kettle On #Do the Daddy Long Legs #Stamp Your Feet (To the Heavy Beat) #He's a Bird! What a Bird! #The Tra-La-La Song #Huddle, Huddle, Huddle Along (The Football Song) #The Wheels on the Bus #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Rockin' on the Water #Five Little Ducks #Everybody Dance! #Love Train Getting Strong! # Wiggle and Learn # Hello, We're the Wiggles # To Have A Tea Party # Let's Take Turns Skipping Rope # Follow the Leader # Swinging On A Swing # When The Music Stops # When The Music Stops # When The Music Stops # The Five Senses # Fingers Standing Very Tall # Hands On Your Ears # A Bird Flew Around On A Bright Sunny Day # Smell Your Way Through The Day # The Sporting Salsa # Getting Strong! # Goodbye From The Wiggles # A Frog Went A Walking # The Biggest Smile of All # D is for Dorothy # Konnichi Wa, Ciao, Hola, Yiasou Everybody! # I Spy # This One is Different # One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes # First in Line # Beach, Beach, Sandy Beach # We're All Friends # Goodbye From The Wiggles You Make Me Feel Like Dancing # You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (Featuring Leo Sayer) # Dr. Knickerbocker # A Sailor Went to Sea/Hornpipe # Old Dan Tucker (Featuring Troy Cassar-Daley) # One Finger, One Thumb # The Shimmie Shake # Two Little Dickie Birds # The Turkey in the Straw (Featuring Troy Cassar-Daley) # The Mooche (Instrumental) # The Fairy Dance # I Drive The Big Red Car # (Are You Ready?) Do The Bus Stop # Tales of the Vienna Woods (Instrumental) # Day-O (The Banana Boat Song) # La Bamba # English Country Garden (Instrumental) # The Story of Thomas the Turkey # Swedish Rhapsody (Instrumental) Sing a Song of Wiggles #Old MacDonald Had A Farm #Sing a Song of Sixpence #Over in the Meadow #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Rub a Dub Dub #She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain #Old King Cole (Fiddlers) #Humpty Dumpty #Black Velvet Band #Jack Be Nimble #One, Two Buckle My Shoe #Old King Cole (Guitarists) #Rock-A-Bye Baby #This Little Piggy #I'm A Little Teapot #Jack Be Slow #Baa, Baa, Black Sheep #Polly Put The Kettle On #Old King Cole (Trumpeters) #Ride A Cock Horse To Banburry Cross #One, Two, Three, Four, Five #Hot Cross Buns #Jill Be Nimble #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Old Mother Hubbard #What Are Little Boys Made Of? #What Are Little Girls Made Of? #The Boll Weevil Song #Jill Be Slow #Boys And Girls Come Out To Play #Hush Little Baby #Nursery Rhyme Medley The Wiggles' Go Bananas # Monkey Man (Featuring Kylie Minogue) # The Chicken Walk # Kangaroo Jumping # Bless You, Bless You, Bonnie Bee # The Unicorn (Featuring Morgan Crowley) # The Monkey, The Bird And The Bear # Little Robin Redbreast # The Dingle Puck Goat # One Monkey Who # Wags The Dog Is Chasing His Tail # Cock-A-Doodle-Doo # The Lion Is King # Rusty The Cowboy (Featuring John Waters) # Sing, Sing! # The Poor King # Here Comes A Camel # Dickory, Dickory, Dare # Frankie The Blue-Eyed Koala # I'm A Scary Tiger # Hodley Podley # Standing Like A Statue # Kangaroo, Kangaroo, What Do You See? # Tassie Devil # Once I Saw A Little Bird # Hippo, Hippo! Written Songs # Bunny Hop # Tasmanian Tiger # Rise for Alex # Rock & Roll Preschool # Jess' Song # Goomy Galah # Do the Pretzel # CinderEmma Yoo-hoo! # Wiggle While You Brush # A Christmas Story # Henry's Christmas Merengue # Dorothy's Special Christmas Cake # Shining Around the World Trivia * Alex wrote songs with The Wiggles including Bunny Hop, Tasmanian Tiger, Jess' Song, and Do the Pretzel. * Alex cameos in the Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas 2017 DVD where he plays the cello on Shining Around the World. * Alex did also write some songs with Steve Pace and Vince Pace for the band, Hound of Baker Street. Gallery Wiggly,WigglyChristmas-AlbumCredits.jpg|Alex's name in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" album recording credits AnthonyandAlex.jpg|Anthony and Alex AlexKeller.jpg|Alex in "Hoop Dee Doo It's a Wiggly Party" WigglySafariendcredits48.png|Alex in Wiggly Safari AnthonyField,VincePaceandAlexKeller.jpg|Alex in A Wiggly Postcard from Asia AlexKellerinLiveHotPotatoes!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Alex in Live Hot Potatoes! AlexKellerPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Alex play the Maton guitar MurrayandAlexKeller.jpg|Murray and Alex StevePace,AlexandSonjaKeller.jpg|Steve, Alex and his wife Sonja 18739_309194865808_6415455_n.jpg|Alex and his wife, Sonja with their children in 2010 AlexKellerinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Alex in Hot Potato Studios StevePaceandAlexKeller.jpg|Alex and Steve Pace AlexKellerRecordingDorothy'sRockin'ChristmasAlbum.jpg|Alex recording the "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" album JeffandAlexKeller.jpg|Jeff and Alex AlexKellerRecordingThankYou,Mr.Weatherman.jpg|Alex recording "Thank You, Mr. Weatherman" AlexKellerandStevePaceinWigglyRedCoatUniforms.jpg|Alex and Steve in Red Coat uniforms AlexKellerinBrisbane.jpg|Alex in Brisbane AlexKellerRecordingAwareness,Action,Avoidance!.jpg|Alex recording the song: "Awareness, Action, Avoidance!" JohnFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|John and Alex AnthonyandAlexKellerPlayingGuitars.jpg|Anthony and Alex playing guitars TheWigglyCrew.jpg|Alex in "The Wiggly Team" shirt AnthonyFieldandAlexKellerinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Alex and Anthony in Hot Potato Studios 12052447_10205115113742241_8654333306899310531_o.jpg|Alex and Michael 10250142_1224663824216871_1132262812534896282_n.jpg|Alex in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma wiggles3 (1).jpg|Alex and the crew Category:People Category:Families Category:Crew Category:Born in 1970's Category:Guitarists Category:Galleries Category:People Galleries Category:Drummers Category:Unknown Date of Birth Category:Unknown Religion Category:Bass players Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Songwriters Category:Arrangers Category:Wiggly Dancers Category:Producers Category:2018 Category:2019